Vehicle lighting systems include a multitude of lighting and signaling devices for illuminating the vehicle and alerting others of the vehicle's presence and the driving intentions of the vehicle. Even when equipped with such a lighting system, the operating intentions of a vehicle are not always clear to other drivers/pedestrians. Providing visible indications of the vehicle operating intentions may be particularly important for autonomous vehicles, i.e., vehicles that can be operated either wholly or partially without input from a human operator.